Charmed Founders
by Darquesse16
Summary: with grams death the four Halliwell sisters have uncovered a world of secrets and lies. They are dropped into the centre of this chaos. Will they survive it and most importantly will their sisterly and charmed bond make it out of the war intact.


**I unfortunately do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

**PRUE P.O.V.**

How does one cope with death? Do they spew their emotions out? Or perhaps they keep it bottled up inside of them until it consumes their entire being and they explode. One thing was definitely clear; I was not one of those people.

I know I might come about as cold hearted. Not possessing any emotions especially since I've lost the one person who has cared for me for most part of my life. Now, standing here, at her funeral. Looking around the crowd of mourners. Looking at my sisters. I willed the tears to come but they simply refused. For some reason my heart was locked in a safe that no one had the key to.

I'm sure you're wondering as to who I am. My name is Prudence Warren Halliwell. I'm the eldest of four sisters. Our mother died when we were young and our father is star in the distant skies, staring straight at us, teasing us, but so far out of our reach. We used to live with our grandmother until now.

We entered the manor. A sense of nostalgia hit me with the force of a wave crashing against the rocks. I stood in the hallway taking it all in, knowing that I will never see her again. I will never hear her voice threatening to ground me when I did not come home by my curfew nor would I see her smiling face waiting in the kitchen in morning as I entered. The heart and soul of our family has passed on and I have no idea as to what's going to happen now.

"Prue?" a voice called from the lounge, shaking me out of my thoughts. I walked into the lounge with a small but encouraging smile on my face. Greeting me were my sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and in that moment I knew that no matter what was going to happen I will never leave their side. I plopped myself onto the couch besides Piper. We sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Their own memories, until a shrill cry pierced the air. Piper got up and went towards the sound, a few moments later she returned with her two year old son Wyatt. Yes Piper has a son; my nephew is the product of a foolish night. Wyatt's father is just like ours a distant star. None of us apart from Piper has met him.

"Prue would you watch him for me, I have to get dinner ready." I smiled at her and held my hands out to take him "of course I'll watch my favourite nephew" I said. "He's your only nephew" Paige retorted with a playful smile and followed Piper. I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her retreating figure, glad to see some of the sadness lifted of her shoulders.

The departure of Piper and Paige had left me alone with Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs what's wrong?" I inquired, although I already knew the answer, I knew that getting her to admit it would be better. "Nothing's wrong Prue" she said giving me a smile that would fool everyone except my sisters and I. "I'm just tired, do you mind if I go upstairs and lie down for a bit." "Sure call me if you need anything" I said as she left the lounge.

I looked down at Wyatt's smiling face, oblivious to the tension surrounding the family. "I wish I could be as carefree as you are buddy" I said aloud. Wyatt simply looked at me with those big blue eyes he must have inherited from his father. This was going to be a long night.

****************************************TIME SKIP**************************************

I was being chased in a maze by what I did not know but I knew that I had to get away. I reached the center of the maze and stopped in front of a gleaming trophy. Footsteps echoed, they were getting closer, panic began to set in. Two boys burst into the clearing I stepped out of the way as they rushed to the trophy. I wanted to warn them of the approaching threat but my voice seemed lost. I attempted to touch the one of the boys but my hand passed through them. "Together" they said and they each grabbed a side of the trophy before disappearing.

The scene shifted from the maze to an eerie graveyard. One of the boys was lying on the floor with an expression of fear on his face. He was dead. The other boy was being held hostage in the clutches of a stone angel. A man that greatly resembled a rat was carrying a bundle to a pot in the center of the graveyard. The wind howled in my ears, as if it were trying to tell me something. It was warning me, telling me leave, this was not natural. "Bone from the father unwillingly given" the voice of the rat man said. I watched as a bone from the grave rose into the air and fell into the pot. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." I watched in horror as the man cut the boy's arm. The boy let out a blood curling scream that pierced the night air. Surely someone would hear it, but deep down I knew that he could scream all he wanted and no one would come. The rat man moved to the pot to deposit the blood thus giving me the chance to get a good look at the boy. He had jet black untidy hair with a pair of emerald green eyes covered by glasses. The wind blew shifting his hair away from his forehead to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

The boys' eyes widened in shock and I looked in the direction he had. There the rat man had cut of his hand "blood of the servant willingly given". I cringed at the gruesome sight. "The Dark Lord shall rise" screamed the rat man. A cold shocking chill went down my spine. The boys' eyes were wide. The pot started bubbling and a shadow emerged.

I bolted upright. The beddings were strewn all around me. I ran a hand through my sweat soaked locks. Thunder boomed outside. I tried to switch my lamp on but it didn't work. I got out of bed and walked towards the light switch, the dream weighing heavily on my mind. I flicked the switch up nothing. The power must be out. I opened my room door to have Paige almost topple me over. My eleven year old sister clutched on to me for dear life. "Paige I need to breath" I said laughing. "This is not funny Prue" she said with an adorable pout. "I know sweetie, come on lets go get Piper and Phoebe and find out what's going on" I said gently prying her away from me and taking her hand.

We found Piper and Phoebe in the sunroom. Piper was trying to calm down a hysterical Wyatt. Phoebe was staring at what seemed to be our old sprit board. "The power is out" exclaimed Piper. "Thank you for that wonderful observation captain obvious" said Phoebe. I shot her a warning look. "Piper let Phoebe…" I never got to finish my sentence because "it moved!" screamed Phoebe. "What moved Phoebe?" asked an exasperated Piper. "The pointer on the sprit board." "You pushed to pointer Phoebe" said Paige. "You all ways push the pointer" I said walking to the kitchen to retrieve another flashlight. "Prue!" Paige's scared voice came. "Alright what did you do now Phoebe?" "Why do you always assume it's me?" she said getting up. "Maybe because it's always you who's causing trouble" I retaliated. I knew I had hurt her but at that moment I didn't care.

"Where are you going?" I said. "To the attic" was her brisk reply with that she walked off. I shook my head and looked at my remaining sisters. Piper was still trying to calm down Wyatt and Paige just looked scared. "Paige I'm going to need you to come and hold the flashlight while I check out the fuse box." She reluctantly nodded. We made our way to the basement. This place always spooks me out. Paige shakily held the light while I fixed the box. My mind wandered to the dream I had. It all seemed so real. "Paige hit the light switch" I said. She did as she was told and there was light. Paige looked visibly relieved. "Can we leave now?" she asked in a small voice. I nodded and we made our way out of the basement. "Well done handywomen Prue" the sarcastic voice of Piper came. I gave her a smirk, "where's Phoebe?" I asked while cooing Wyatt. "In the attic" said Piper. I got up and started towards the attic my sisters following. We got to the door and heard Phoebes voice

_Here now the words of the witches_

_The secretes we hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_I call upon the Ancient Power_

_Bring your powers to we sisters four_

_We want the power_

_Give us the power_

A feeling of dread washed over me. I cautiously walked into the room "Phoebe" I said. Clearly startled Phoebe jumped up and tried to hide the book. "What's that you got behind your back Pheebs?" asked Paige. Phoebe glared daggers at Paige before reluctantly handing over the book. I looked at the worn out leather bound book. My hand traced over the symbol on the cover. The triquartra, our family symbol. I then remembered that Piper, Phoebe and Paige didn't know about our unique heritage.

"Where did you find this?" I asked trying to keep the accusing tone out of my voice. They weren't supposed to know about this. "In that trunk" Phoebe said pointing to a trunk at the far side of the room, "with some other weird stuff." Piper took the book from my grasp as I went to investigate the trunk. "Did you read this incantation?" Piper said. "Yes" Phoebe replied. I looked into the trunk and sure enough my suspicions were confirmed. Phoebe didn't move the sprit board they did. They led her up here to read that incantation. It was time. But were we ready?

"This is a book of witchcraft" screamed Piper. I looked up to see a fiery Piper glaring at Phoebe. Poor Wyatt was on the verge of tears. I took him from Piper before the little guy went into crying fit. "I didn't know" stammered Phoebe and for once she wasn't lying. "Piper, lets calm down and deal with this in the morning" she looked at me and nodded. Taking a calmer Wyatt from my arms she left the attic. "Paige why don't you go to bed and I'll come tuck you in" I said looking at my youngest sister. "Okay Prue" she said while yawning.

"Prue I didn't…" Phoebe started but I cut her off. "I know you didn't, why don't you try to get some sleep." Phoebe was half way through the door "the book stays with me Phoebe" I said with a smirk. She gave me a disbelieving look, handed over the book and left the attic.

I gave the attic one last look before leaving. I left the book in my room and went to Paige's room. I gently opened the door to find a sleeping figure. Making my way over to her bed I pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night Prue" came a mumbled voice. "Night sweetie."

I closed the door behind me and went to my room glancing at the book as I entered. I climbed into bed. The day's events weighing heavily on my mind. What was that dream about? Why did Phoebe find the book? Was it time? Were we finally to be the Charmed Ones.

Morning came too soon for my liking. After get ready I went downstairs to find my sisters already there. Wyatt was in his high chair anticipating his breakfast. A chorus of "Morning Prue" greeted me.

A loud noise was heard from the sunroom. We looked at each other and cautiously made our way to the sunroom. A man dressed in what seemed to be purple robes got up from the mess he had made. "I'm dreadfully sorry" he said with a British accent. He turned around and I was met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes and an extremely long grey beard. "My name is Albus Dumbledor" he said extending a frail hand towards me. Just then the room was filled with bright blue lights and a man appeared. He looked to be around my age give or take. I heard Piper gasp behind me.

"Leo."

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Charmed Founders. This story is written in response to tibetan mastiff's challenge. I will try to update as regularly as I can. So please review. I would really like to know what you think as this is my first HP and Charmed story.**

_**Darquesse16**_


End file.
